totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwayne (Big House)
Dwayne was a contestant on the Ridonculous Race, competing with his son, Junior. He later returned as a Mansion Dweller on Big House. Personality Dwayne is a father from the suburbs with a great family and a son, who he believes is growing up too fast. He signed both of them up for the show as a great way to spend some father-son bonding time, show him the world, and maybe share a few laughs. Dwayne is blessed in the good intentions department, but completely lacking in street smarts, along with being hopelessly ignorant about the world outside of North American life. Nevertheless, Dwayne cares for his son more than anything else and will go to any length to ensure Junior's safety and happiness. Over the course of the race, Dwayne learns more and more about his son, accepting him as Junior accepts him. In Big House, Dwayne follows Junior for the most part, and as a running gag, will do horribly in battles. He wants to win without being so cutthroat, but this leads him to do very little, forcing Junior (and later Taylor) to do all the work, as Dwayne rides their coattails. However, he is still well-liked among the Mansion Dwellers for his benevolent nature, as opposed to the more malevolent Quad Alliance. Coverage Big House Dwayne is able to play the game by flying under the radar, as not a threat. He agrees with Junior's plan to make an alliance with Kelly, creating the Famliance, which is meant to protect its members from, but not combat, Bermuda Square. He hosts the first Removal Battle, which he mistakenly calls a Veto Battle, a reference to the Power of Veto from the human universe Big Brother. When Mark reveals Jessica and Bryan's attempts to backdoor Eva, Dwayne initially encourages Mark to try to repair the relationship, but eventually agrees to an alliance with him, after agreeing that his parents went too far. The following episode, however, he still wants Mark to repair the relationship, and thinks that he's just having a fight with his parents, but Junior quickly notes that it's something much worse than a fight, though Dwayne doesn't buy it. He questions Noah's ruthlessness when Brady claims that Noah framed Bryan, but also accepts that Noah might be ruthless enough when Eva says it's a lie. Dwayne teases Junior when he reveals that he and Taylor accepted a "standard offer" from Mark, which would involve Mark setting up Taylor and Junior. He seems to commentate the journey of the Famliance to the cameras a lot, especially later on, when he mentions that they are caught up in the next big clash of Total Drama, comparing them and the Quad Alliance to "Heather vs Gwen, Alejandro vs Heather, Scott vs Zoey, Cameron vs Lightning, Sugar vs Ella, MacArthur vs Josee, Mark vs Lindsay, (and) Kim vs Blaineley." Roastmaster roasts him for being dead weight to Junior, and fails to roast him for a poor relationship with his son, which turns into Roastmaster roasting the producers. In Million-Dollar Easter Egg Hunt, the Famliance becomes targeted by the Third Square Alliance. Dwayne wins his first battle, winning the Removal Battle, and using the Mark Remover on Junior, but after the blocker Kelly finds is fake, and DJ turns on the Famliance, Taylor is ejected in a 3-2-0 vote. In the second part of the speed week in ''All Falls Down, ''Dwayne is not targeted, but Junior is, and after the Third Square Alliance dominates the battles, Junior is ejected in a 4-1 vote over Kelly, Dwayne being the only vote to save Junior. Without Junior and Taylor, Dwayne is left exposed, and after losing all 3 battles and getting marked next to Kelly, Liam, and Eva, he and Kelly are ejected in a 2-1-0 vote. In ''The Final Sprint, Part 2, ''Dwayne expresses preference for DJ to win, but when the finale comes down to Kitty and Liam, he votes for Liam to win, being the only person to do so, due to Liam's funny goodbye messages to the jurors, but Kitty wins in a 6-1 vote. Trivia Comparisons * Dwayne is one of the few characters in the franchise to have a tattoo. The others are Brody, Chef Hatchet, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Spud, and Crimson. ** In addition, he, along with Brody and Crimson, are the only ones whose tattoos aren't covered up by their clothing. Competition * Dwayne is the only mansion dweller to be marked for the first time on a double ejection. Miscellaneous * Dwayne mentions in Bjorken Telephone that he used to play the sport of curling.